Epilepsy is one of the most common neurological conditions, occurring in about 1.0% of the general population. The disease is characterised by paroxysmal abnormal electrical discharges in the brain, which lead to transient cerebral dysfunction in the form of a seizure. A seizure is considered partial when the epileptic discharge is limited to part of one brain hemisphere, or generalised when it involves both cerebral hemispheres at the onset. The current classification of the epileptic syndromes rests on two criteria: 1) seizure type which may be generalised or partial at the onset, according to clinical and EEG features; and 2) etiology, which may be idiopathic, cryptogenic and symptomatic. Symptomatic epilepsies have multiple and heterogeneous causes including brain injury, CNS infection, migrational and metabolic disorders. In the majority (65%) of the patients with either generalised or partial epilepsy, there is no underlying cause (idiopathic) or the cause is though to be hidden or occult (cryptogenic). Also, in the idiopathic epileptic syndromes, there is no evidence of cerebral dysfunction other than the seizure, and the neurological examination is normal. There is now increasing evidence that in this latter group, genetic factors are important, especially for the idiopathic generalised epilepsy (IGE). In a recent study, Berkovic et al (1998) showed a 62% concordance rate in monozygotic twins overall for epilepsy. In this study, a higher concordance rate has been found in the generalised compared to the partial epilepsies, with 76% concordance rate for IGE. Recent studies using molecular genetic approaches have shown that many susceptibility genes for the epilepsies in human involve membrane ion channel and related proteins. These studies include the syndrome of benign familial neonatal convulsions where two loci have been identified [EBN1 on chromosome 20, the KCNQ2 gene (a potassium channel); and EBN2 on chromosome 8, the KCNQ3 gene (also a potassium channel)] (Bievert et al, 1998; Charlier et al, 1998; Singh et al, 1998), as well as autosomal dominant nocturnal frontal lobe epilepsy [ADNFLE—chromosome 20, and the CHRNA4 gene (the neuronal nicotinic acetylcholine receptor alpha 4 subunit)] (Steinlein et al, 1995). More recently, there was a clinical description of a new syndrome (GEFS), which consisted of generalised epilepsy with febrile seizures. According to the current classification of epileptic syndrome, this syndrome would fall in the category of IGE, based on the seizure and electroencaphalographic features. However, febrile seizures were present in all probants with GEFS, and the pattern of inheritance was clearly autosomal dominant, which are not part of the usual IGE phenotype. This unique GEFS syndrome has been shown to be associated with a mutation on the beta-1 subunit of brain voltage-gated sodium channel (SCN1 B) gene (Wallace et al, 1998). In addition, three different groups, including the group of the present inventors, have identified another locus on chromosome 2 in large kindred with this specific syndrome (GEFS). This region contains many candidate genes, including a cluster of alpha subunits of sodium channels (SCNA). Voltage-gated sodium channels play an important role in the generation of action potential in nerve cells and muscle. The alpha subunit (SCNA) is the main component of the channel, and would be sufficient to generate an efficient channel when expressed in cells in vitro. In turn, the beta-1 and 2 subunits need an alpha subunit to give an effective channel. The role of these subunits would be to modifiy the kinetic properties of the channel, mainly by fast inactivation of the sodium currents. The mutation found in the GEFS syndrome on the SCN1B gene was shown to reduce the fast inactivation of the sodium channels as compared to a normal SCNB1, when co-expressed with an alpha subunit. It is probable that this could be the mechanism by which the mutation induce an hyperexcitability state in the brain, leading to seizure in humans. Interestingly, the mechanism of action of most of the anticonvulsant drugs is through a reduction of the repetitive firing of neurons, which is also known to be dependent on fast inactivation. These finding make it likely that additional epilepsy genes will be identified by mutations in ion channels.
There thus remains a need to identify whether IGE is caused by a mutation in a sodium channel (SCNA). There also remains a need to assess whether a mutation(s) in SCNA is associated with GEFs. There also remains a need to determine whether a mutation that affects the fast inactivation of a sodium channel, given the particular phenotype of GEFS or IGE, could be linked to a region which includes SCNA genes.
The present invention seeks to meet these and other needs.
The present description refers to a number of documents, the content of which is herein incorporated by reference in their entirety.